


ต้องขอบใจโรคนอนไม่หลับ

by Maya_Ratisia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College, College AU, College Student Ben Solo, College Student Rey (Star Wars), F/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23168323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_Ratisia/pseuds/Maya_Ratisia
Summary: เบน ผู้เมามายไม่ได้สติมาหาเรย์ ผู้ฉุนเฉียวกลางดึก
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	ต้องขอบใจโรคนอนไม่หลับ

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Thanks to Insomnia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20266639) by [konfoz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/konfoz/pseuds/konfoz). 



> สวัสดีค่ะ ทุกท่าน มายาขอเปิดตัวใน AO3 ด้วยงานแปลเรื่องนี้จ้า! งวดนี้เราหอบฟิค Star Wars แนว AU ของคุณ konfoz มาฝาก ฉลองที่มายาสอบเสร็จเนอะ พระนางของเราในเรื่องนี้คือเบน โซโลกับสาวเรย์จากไตรภาคล่าสุดนั่นเองค่ะ อย่างที่บอกไปว่าเป็นแนว AU ฉะนั้นคุณ ๆ จะไม่ได้เห็นทั้งสองคนออกมาใช้กระบี่แสงวาดลวดลายให้เห็นกันแน่นอน แต่ทั้งคู่จะสวมบทเป็นเด็กมหาลัยกัน ฮูเร้ ก็มาดูกันนะจ้ะว่าเรื่องราวระหว่างคนเมากับคนนอนไม่หลับ เรื่องมันจะชุลมุนขนาดไหนเนาะ 5555

"คืนนี้จะต้องต่างออกไป"

เป็นวลีที่เธอพร่ำบอกตัวเองอยู่ทุกคืน แม้มันจะไม่เคยเป็นจริงเลยก็ตามที

เรย์ถอนหายใจ พลางยื่นแขนออกมาจากใต้ผ้าห่ม ด้วยความโมโหในพฤติกรรมการนอนของตัว เธอพลิกซ้ายพลิกขวามานานสิบนาทีเต็มก่อนจะร้องครวญออกมา โรคนอนไม่หลับไม่ใช่เรื่องน่ายินดีอะไรในชีวิตของการเป็นนักศึกษา การบาลานซ์ชีวิตทั้งด้านการทำงานและการเรียนเป็นอะไรที่ยากยิ่งกว่าเข็นครกขึ้นภูเขา และด้วยการงีบหรือการไม่ได้นอนตลอดคืนยิ่งทำให้การพยายามทำใจให้จดจ่อกับบางสิ่งเป็นเรื่อง _ยาก_ เข้าไปใหญ่

โรคนี้เป็นไม้เบื่อไม้เมากับเธอมาโดยตลอด มันมักคอยสูบทั้งพลังงานทั้งเวลาของเธอให้สูญไปเปล่า ๆ เธอรู้ว่าตนอาจต้องการคำแนะนำจากผู้เชี่ยวชาญแต่ก็ยังดึงดันจะปฏิเสธ จนฟินน์เองก็เหนื่อยใจ นักศึกษาถังแทบน่ะมีให้เห็นในโลกจริงอยู่ถมเถ

เรย์นอนคว่ำหน้า เส้นผมชี้ปะไปทั่วหน้าจนเธอต้องระบายลมหายใจออกเพื่อหายใจ ก่อนจะหันไปทางซ้ายเพื่อมองดูนาฬิกาอิเล็กทรอนิคส์บนลิ้นชัก

ตีสาม สามนาที

เธอได้แต่กลอกตาในใจ ก่อนลุกขึ้นตบหมอนตัวเองให้เข้าที่เป็นรอบที่ห้าสิบถึงได้พบกับสันติสุข

สุดยอด

คืนนี้แหละที่เธอจะได้หลับปุ๋ยอย่างสุขใจซะที

จู่ ๆ ความเหนื่อยล้าก็เข้าเล่นงานเรย์ เธอจินตนาการภาพความเครียดทั้งหลายแหล่ไหลเวียนไปทั่วกายสาว ทว่าก่อนที่เธอจะทันได้ผล็อยหลับไป เธอกลับได้ยินเสียงเคาะประตู

_ช่างมัน_

เสียงนั้นเงียบไป แต่เธอยังได้ยินเสียงสับเท้าดังมาจากอีกฟากของประตูจนเธอต้องตื่น เธอรู้สึกได้เลยว่าความง่วงถูกสะบัดออกจากร่างไปเมื่อเสียงเคาะดังขึ้นอีกหน

_ไม่นะ!_

เมื่อตระหนักได้ว่าคนผิดคงไม่ยอมหยุดและความง่วงงุนในตัวได้หายไปหมดแล้ว เธอจึงสะบัดผ้าห่มออกจากตัวและเดินปึงปังไปที่ประตู บางทีเธอน่าจะแต่งเนื้อแต่งตัวให้มันมิดชิดสักหน่อย เมื่อนึกได้ว่าตอนนี้ตัวเองอยู่ในเสื้อยืดโอเวอร์ไซส์ลายวง _สตาร์คิลเลอร์_ แบบโนบรา ถึงอย่างไรเสียเวลานี้เรย์นั้นหัวเสียเกินกว่าจะใส่ใจเรื่องเล็กน้อยเช่นนี้แล้ว

เธอเปิดประตูออกและก็ป๊ะเข้ากับแผงอกของผู้ชาย กลิ่นแอลกอฮอลล์ซึ่งโชยมาจากร่างตรงหน้าเธอแรงจนเธออดเบ้หน้าไม่ได้

ไม่ใช่ใครอื่นไกล นอกจากเพื่อนซี้เพื่อนตายของฟลาสม่า ผู้ชายที่ปั่นประสาทให้เธอหัวเสียได้ทุกเวลา เบน โซโล

และเขาก็ _เมา_ มาซะด้วย

สายตาของเขาแทบไม่ได้จับจ้องอยู่ที่เธอ ริมฝีปากของเขาฉีกยิ้มออกขณะที่ตัวก็โอนเอนไปมาอย่างคุมไม่อยู่

เรย์กอดอก หัวเสียมากที่โดนรบกวนเวลานอน "หวัดดี เบน"

เขากระพริบตาช้า ๆ ก่อนโน้มตัวลงมาบังร่างเธอไว้ เรย์เองก็อดมองดูเขาไม่ได้ แสงไฟสลัวของทางเดินสาดร่างของชายหนุ่ม ทำให้เขายิ่งดูเหมือนอาบไปด้วยรัศมีสีทอง ดูก็รู้ว่าเขาเพิ่งกลับมาจากไปก๊งเหล้ากับเพื่อนไม่ก็ปาร์ตี้ที่ไหน ทว่าหญิงสาวก็ไม่รู้อยู่ดีว่าเขาจะมาหาเธอทำซากอะไร

แล้วหมอนี่รู้ได้ไงว่าหอพักห้องไหนเป็นของเธอนะ

"มีไรให้ช่วยรึเปล่า" เธอเอ่ยขึ้นหลังจากที่เขาไม่ได้ตอบอะไรกลับมาที่ทำให้เธอเข้าใจได้ว่าเขาได้ยินประโยคแรกของเธอ

เขายกมือขึ้น ราวกับจะใช้มันปิดปากเธอหรือวางลงข้างกรอบประตู แต่เขากลับลดมืดลง พลางพยายามส่ายหน้าให้ตัวเองตื่น และถามขึ้นช้า ๆ "พรุ่งนี้เรามีเรียนป่ะ"

เรย์เจอเบน โซโลครั้งแรกตอนปรับพื้นฐานวิชาการเมืองอเมริกัน มันเป็นวิชาพื้นฐานที่ถูกบรรจุไว้ในหลักสูตรพื้นฐานที่ทุกเอกจะต้องเรียน แม้เธอจะเรียนอยู่คณะวิศวกรรมศาสตร์ เอกเครื่องกลก็ตาม ตอนที่เขาแบ่งหนังสือเรียนให้เธอดูวันแรกนั้น เธอเองก็คิดว่าคงเป็นเพื่อนกับเขาได้

กระทั่งเขาอ้าปากพูด

เบน โซโลเป็นผู้ชายที่น่าสะอิดสะเอียนที่สุดเท่าที่เธอเคยพบมา

เขาเรียนอยู่เอกรัฐศาสตร์ ดังนั้นเขาจึงรู้บทเรียนดีเหมือนหลังมือของตัวเอง เขาไม่กลัวที่จะต้องโต้เถียงกับนักเรียนหรือศาสตราจารย์ท่านไหน ออร่าของความพึงพอใจของเขาเองที่ทำให้เรย์ไม่ปลื้มในวันนั้น เป็นผลพวงให้ทั้งสองผิดใจกันหลายคราในภายหลัง ถึงเรย์จะไม่รู้เรื่องรู้ราวเกี่ยวกับระบบการเมืองเท่าไหร่นัก แต่เรื่องหาเรื่องคนนี่เธอถนัดนักแล

โชคไม่ดีที่ท่าทางจองหองกับการพูดโผงผางแบบไม่สนโลกของเขาไม่ได้ทำให้เขาดูแย่ลงเลย

ถูกเผง เขาโคตรหล่อ เรย์ขอยืดอกยอมรับเป็นคนแรกเลย อย่างไรก็ตามเหมือนว่านิสัยน่ารำคาญของเขาจะบดบังสมรรถภาพทางกายเขาไป

เธอยอมตอบ "คลาสเราจบไปตั้งแต่เทอมที่แล้วแล้วนี่" พร้อมเลิกคิ้ว

เบนดื่มหนักเกินกว่าจะพูดรู้เรื่อง และเรย์ก็ยังไม่รู้เหตุผลที่เขามาเยี่ยมแบบไม่ได้บอกกล่าวในครั้งที่ ไม่ว่าเขาตั้งใจมาด้วยเหตุผลประการ มันก็น่าจะเลือนหายไปกับฤทธิ์ของน้ำเมาเรียบร้อย

อย่างไรเสีย เธอก็ลองง้างปากให้เขาตอบมาอยู่ดี "นายมาทำอะไรอยู่ตรงนี้" เธอเปลี่ยนประเด็น เริ่มหวาดระแวงเรื่องเสื้อผ้าของเธอกับเวลาที่ทั้งสองยืนอยู่หน้าประตูห้องของเธอซะแล้วซี

เขาฉีกยิ้มทำให้หางตามีรอยย่น "ฉันอยากเห็นหน้าเธอไง"

อดีตเพื่อนร่วมชั้นของเธอจีบสาวได้ห่วยบรม แน่ละว่าเขาไม่เคยมาจีบเธอ พวกเขาแค่ประลองฝีปากและถลึงตาใส่กันเท่านั้น

เรย์มุ่นคิ้วพร้อมเม้มปากเป็นเส้นตรง "ถ้าไม่มีอะไร ฉันจะกลับไปนอนละนะ"

จังหวะที่เธอกำลังจะปิดประตูนั้น ก็มีแรงผลักต้านเอาไว้

"เบน ฉันจริงจัง -"

ผ่านไปไม่กี่วินาที หญิงสาวจึงได้สังเกตว่าชายตรงหน้าห้องเธอไม่ได้พยายามจะล่วงล้ำเข้ามา เพราะพอชะเง้อออกไปดูด้านนอก เรย์ถึงรู้ว่าพ่อคุณแก _เล่นหมดสติ_ คาประตูห้องเธอไปแล้ว

ตอนนี้เธอช็อกไปเรียบร้อย แขนสองข้างก็ล้าจากการดึงประตูปิด แต่เธอรู้ว่าหากปิดมันแล้วเบนคงได้ไปนอนอนาถอยู่กลางทางเดินแน่ แต่หากเธอเปิดประตูไปช่วย เขาคงล้มทับ _เธอ_ แบนแต๊ดแต๋

เรย์เองก็ไม่อยากมานั่งดูแลศัตรูตัวฉกาจของเธอหรอก ทว่าเธอคงง้างประตูเพื่อพยุงน้ำหนักของตัวของชายหนุ่มไว้ได้อีกไม่กี่วินาทีเพื่อให้ตนเองได้ตัดสินใจ

เธอหวังเพียงว่าการตัดสินใจครั้งนี้คงจะได้รับผลแบบเดียวกันหากคนข้างนอกนั้นเป็นเธอนะ

เรย์ยันตัวเองไว้ ก่อนเปิดประตูกว้างและรีบบังคับตัวเองให้รับร่างหนาของเบนไว้ เธอพรูลมหายใจเมื่อใบหน้าของเขาซบลงกับต้นคอของเธอ พร้อมกับแขนของเขาที่โอบรอบไหล่ของเธออยู่ ร่างเล็กพยายามฉุดกระชากลากถูเขาไปยังเตียงแฝดของเธอด้วยกำลังที่มี เขานอนกางแขนกางขาอย่างทุลักทุเลอยู่บนนั้น แถมขาก็แล่บออกมาจากผ้าห่ม นั่นคงเป็นท่าที่ดีที่สุดที่เธอจะจัดให้เขาได้ หลังจากปิดประตูเรียบร้อย ภายในห้องก็ถูกความมืดปกคลุมอีกครั้ง

ตอนนี้เบนยึดเตียงของเธอแล้ว ทำให้เธอไม่มีที่ให้นอนสำหรับสี่ชั่วโมงต่อไป ต่อให้เธอมี เธอก็คงต้องนั่งเถียงกับตัวเองว่าจะหลับลงได้อย่างไรในเมื่อมีเบนอยู่ในห้องเธอแบบนี้

บนเตียงของเธอ

ดวงหน้าของเรย์เริ่มร้อนผ่าว เธอจะหันหน้าหนีเขาแล้วค่อยย่องเข้าไปในห้องน้ำ พอกลับมาก็มาหยุดยืนอยู่ตรงปลายเตียงพร้อมกับผ้าชุบน้ำ ก่อนจะฉุกคิดขึ้นได้ว่าตนกำลังทำอะไรอยู่

เธอจะทำอย่างนี้จริงเหรอ ช่วยผู้ชายที่คอยกวนประสาทเธอตลอดและจู่ ๆ พอเมาหัวราน้ำก็มาโผล่อยู่หน้าห้องเธอเนี่ยนะ เธอจ้องเขาพลางลูบหน้าผากของตัวเองด้วยมือข้างที่ว่าง

จากนั้นเบนก็เริ่มดิ้นและหลั่งเหงื่อกาฬออกมาทั่วร่าง ดูท่าเขาคงตัดสินใจให้เธอแล้วล่ะ

ทันใดนั้นแม่สาวใจเสาะก็หย่อนตัวนั่งอยู่ขอบเตียง ก่อนจะปัดให้ปอยผมสีเข้มไปพ้นหน้าของเขา ถึงเขาจะไม่นอนดิ้นแล้วแต่ก็ยังเหงื่อตกอยู่ เรย์จึงเริ่มใช้ผ้าค่อย ๆ ซับตามหน้าผากของเขาเบา ๆ หญิงสาวทำเช่นนี้อยู่ครู่หนึ่งกระทั่งพอใจกับผลงานแล้ว เนื่องจากเขากลับมาหายใจเป็นจังหวะสม่ำเสมออีกหน

เมื่อนึกได้ว่าเคยยืมเสื้อทีเชิ้ตเก่าของฟินน์มาหลังจากที่มีผู้ชายคนนึงทำเบียร์หกใส่เธอในคอนเสิร์ต เธอก็ไปรื้อหาเสื้อตัวนั้นมาจากตู่เสื้อผ้าและวางมันลงบนโต๊ะข้างเตียง ข้างกันนั้นเธอก็วางยาแก้ปวดไว้สองสามเม็ดพร้อมกับน้ำแก้วหนึ่งเผื่อเขาตื่นขึ้นมาหลังเธอออกไปเรียนแล้ว

ด้วยว่าเธอเหลือเวลาอีกไม่กี่ชั่วโมงจะถึงเวลาเรียน จึงตัดสินใจนั่งอยู่ที่โต๊ะเขียนหนังสือและเริ่มทบทวนบทเรียนเสีย แต่พอเธอเปิดโคมไฟและตำราเรียนแล้ว สายตาของเธอก็เริ่มพร่า ความรู้สึกว่าแก้มของเธอต้องหนังสือคือสิ่งสุดท้ายที่เธอรับรู้ก่อนที่ความเหนื่อยล้าจะเล่นงานเธอ

* * *

เมื่อเรย์ตื่นขึ้นเพราะนาฬิกาปลุก ก็พบว่าคอระบมไปหมดและชายคนที่ก่อนหน้านี้ได้ยึดเตียงเธอไว้ได้หายไปแล้ว พร้อมยาแก้ปวดและเสื้อยืด ราวกับว่าเขาไม่เคยมาเหยียบที่นี่มาก่อน หลงเหลือไว้เพียงกลิ่นจาง ๆ ของเขาปนกับกลิ่นแอลกอฮอล์

แค่พอเธอเริ่มแต่งตัวและเตรียมพร้อมสำหรับวันใหม่ โดนเมินเฉยต่อความรู้สึกเจ็บแปลบในอก โทรศัพท์ของเรย์ก็สั่นครืนจากจุดที่มันชาร์จอยู่บนพื้น

เธอนิ่วหน้าเมื่ออ่านชื่อบนจอ เป็นชื่อที่เธอไม่ยักจะจำได้ แต่แล้วรอยยิ้มบาง ๆ ก็ผุดขึ้นบนใบหน้าของเธอตอนนึกได้ว่าเขาคงต้องเมมเบอร์ไว้ในโทรศัพท์เธอก่อนออกไปแน่ แก้มของเรย์ขึ้นสีหลังจากอ่านข้อความนั้นซ้ำไปซ้ำมาถึงสามครั้ง

**จาก: มนุษย์ขี้เมาที่สุดในสามโลก**

**ขอบใจที่ช่วยดูแลเมื่อคืนนี้ ต้องขอโทษด้วยที่ไปเคาะประตูห้องกลางดึก ไว้กระหม่อมจะชดเชยให้พ่ะย่ะค่ะ องค์หญิง กระหม่อมสัญญา**


End file.
